1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a drawer latch assembly and more particularly to a drawer latch assembly for use within a container, such as and without limitation a tool box assembly, and to a toolbox assembly which incorporates the drawer latch assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
Containers, such as toolboxes, are used to selectively store items, such as tools. One attribute of such assemblies is that they are capable of being movable between a selectively open position in which the stored items are easily accessible and a closed position in which the items are hidden from view and made inaccessible. In this closed position, the stored items safely reside within the container.
Typically these containers include at least one drawer which receives the items, which movably resides within the body of the container, and which is selectively movable between these operable states. In the selectively closed position, the at least one drawer resides within the container and prevents access to the contained items. While these drawers do selectively contain these items and do allow them to be selectively stored and accessed, they may undesirably move from the closed to the open position when the container is moved or tipped. Such undesirable movement may cause the contained items to fall from the drawers and to strike an individual or the floor, thereby causing injury or damage, or being damaged themselves. While these drawers may be locked, by the use of a key, thus preventing such undesirable movement, often the key is misplaced or the user forgets to lock such drawers. Thus, such undesirable and/or inadvertent drawer movement even occurs when a “lock and key” assembly is utilized.
There is therefore a need for a latch assembly which automatically (without user intervention), prevents inadvertent movement of these drawers into an open position. The present invention provides for such a latch assembly and for a container incorporating such a latch assembly.